


Give it back

by Yuugetsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, sorry this is sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuugetsu/pseuds/Yuugetsu
Summary: -No es mi culpa, tú fuiste quien dejo la taza tan cerca del borde y luego estabas allí todo lindo y tierno distrayéndome, ¡básicamente fue tu culpa que me tropezara y la dejara caer, Omi!La persona, Omi, frente a él solo levanto una ceja. Atsumu podía leer perfectamente esa expresión como “Es una excusa barata y tonta, Miya” lo que irrito más al joven atleta. Molesto se levantó para atravesar la distancia que lo separada de Kiyoomi, su novio.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Give it back

**Author's Note:**

> En realidad, hice esto debido a un trabajo de la escuela, podíamos inventar una historia o algo que relatara un mecanismo de acción y he tenido ganas de escribir un SakuAtsu, fue como una señal de hacerlo, je.  
> Debido a que fue una actividad rápida es bastante corto, pido disculpas~.

Atsumu miro a la persona que estaba sentada frente a él observándolo con el ceño fruncido, una obvia cara de molestia, el rubio hizo una mueca antes de cruzarse de brazos y desviar la mirada.

-No es mi culpa, tú fuiste quien dejo la taza tan cerca del borde y luego estabas allí todo lindo y tierno distrayéndome, ¡básicamente fue tu culpa que me tropezara y la dejara caer, Omi!

La persona, Omi, frente a él solo levanto una ceja. Atsumu podía leer perfectamente esa expresión como “Es una excusa barata y tonta, Miya” lo que irrito más al joven atleta. Molesto se levantó para atravesar la distancia que lo separada de Kiyoomi, su novio.

-Vamos, Omi, háblame, aunque sea. –Sabía que estaba actuando como un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche, pero su novio seguía sin dirigirle la palabra desde el incidente así que se sentía en todo su derecho de hacerlo.

Estaba perfectamente justificado.

-Mira, ya limpié la casa, está perfectamente brillante, ¿ya viste los platos? ¡Los acomodé tal y como te gusta y mira, te compre tu favorito, umeboshi! –Señalo el plato que el hombre más alto tenía enfrente y no había tocado aun, había puesto mucho esfuerzo en hacer ese platillo y Kiyoomi no lo comía, empezaba a frustrarse. –Omi-omi.

Kiyoomi separo los labios, a punto de decir algo, cuando la puerta de la entrada resonó en el silencioso apartamento, Atsumu gruño por la interrupción, miró hacia Kiyoomi que solo sacudió la mano como si dijera que no importaba y que fuera a abrir.

Molesto, Atsumu camino a la puerta con pasos fuertes para indicar su molestia a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, se miró al espejo que estaba colocado justo en la entrada, ese que puso Kiyoomi compró para él porque “eres terriblemente vanidoso y siempre nos retrasas porque debes verte en el espejo de baño unas cincuenta veces antes de irnos”, asegurándose de que su expresión mostrara su molestia.

Satisfecho abrió la puerta con brusquedad enfrentándose a un rostro muy similar al suyo, con la diferencia de los ojos, el peinado y el color de cabello. Atsumu parpadeo un par de veces preguntándose qué hacia su hermano allí.

\- ¿Samu? ¿Ahora qué quieres? ¡Viniste ayer a molestar, no puedes hacerlo dos días seguidos! Ugh, realmente me extrañas, bastardo. –Se burló.

Su hermano gemelo por el contrario hizo una mueca. –Deja de ser un idiota, Tsumu, vine a ver como estabas. –Su mirada se posó en el interior del departamento, estaba bastante bien arreglado, a diferencia del desastre que vio el día anterior, pero eso no calmo las preocupaciones del menor de los gemelos. - ¿Y qué? ¿Me dejaras aquí o me harás pasar?

-Sí, sí, lo que sea ¡Y acomoda tus zapatos! Trabaje muy duro limpiando todo el piso para Omi. –Grito el rubio alejándose de la puerta para volver a la cocina, allí donde había dejado a su novio.

Osamu detuvo sus movimientos y su cuerpo se tensó, su zapato izquierdo a medio quitar procesando las palabras de su hermano, con una mueca termino de quitarse el calzado dejándolo en la entrada y procedió a buscar a su hermano en la cocina.

Atsumu estaba hablando sobre “estúpido sentido gemelo que sabía cuándo interrumpir” a una silla vacía, Osamu noto el plato de umeboshi frente a la silla vacía, su respiración vaciló e intento retener las ganas de gritarle a su hermano.

-Tsumu. –Llamo, su voz vacilante, Atsumu corto sus quejas y miró hacia él. - ¿Con quién estás hablando?

Atsumu por su parte soltó un “¿ja?” incrédulo. - ¿Cómo que con quien, estúpido? Obviamente con Omi, sigue molesto porque rompí su taza favorita.

Osamu miró hacia el fregadero donde, de hecho, descansaban trozos de cerámica. La taza de Omi, esa que recibió de Motoya hace mucho tiempo. Suspirando calmo el temblor de sus brazos.

-Tsumu, Kiyoomi no está allí. –Comenzó, no quería recordar cuantas veces ya había dicho eso. –Él murió hace seis meses, Tsumu.

Atsumu se quedó congelado en su lugar, su mirada se perdió en la pared detrás de Osamu como si procesara las palabras y luego negó con una sonrisa. –Deja de bromear, Samu. Omi está aquí. –Miro a la silla donde se encontraba su novio mirándolo con tristeza. Atsumu sintió un tirón en el pecho.

Entonces recordó cuando estaba acomodando las tazas en su lugar y agarró la favorita de Kiyoomi, verla había dolido tanto que sin querer la dejo caer rompiéndola en el proceso.  
Sus mejillas se sintieron húmedas y la visión fue borrosa, cuando los brazos de su hermano lo rodearon se dio cuenta que estaba llorando notando ahora que la silla estaba vacía y Kiyoomi Sakusa no estaba allí, no estaría allí nunca más.

Osamu abrazo a su hermano, odiaba dejarlo solo en el apartamento, pero Atsumu seguía siendo terco con quedarse, porque no podía dejar atrás las cosas valiosas que con tanto esfuerzo consiguieron Kiyoomi y él, pero siempre que venía, una y otra vez, encontraba a su hermano hablando sobre Kiyoomi como si aún estuviera allí.

-Tsumu, por favor, vamos a casa, déjanos ayudarte.

Y entonces Atsumu se sintió como una muñeca que se descosía, el dolor de los últimos seis meses golpeándolo de nuevo cuando tanto trato de bloquearlo, su Omi, su novio, ya no estaba con él y seguía alejando a las personas que lo querían ayudar.

Entre sollozos el rubio pedía perdón, aferrándose a su hermano mientras este lo mantenía abrazado, con el pensamiento de que esta vez iba a ayudar a su hermano.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh;; ¿encuentrame en [_Twitter_](https://twitter.com/yuugetsu0)?


End file.
